Benutzer Diskussion:JP-Yoda41/Archiv3
Hey Yoda41 Du hast gerade eine Weiterleitung gemacht, kann es sein, dass du dich verschrieben hast? Weil du hast eine Weiterleitung von Defektor nach Schutzschild gemacht. Ich denke du meintest bestimmt Deflektor, hast anscheinend das L vergessen. Viele Grüße Boba 14:50, 25. Apr 2007 (CEST) :ja, danke das meint ich.--Yoda41 Admin 14:56, 25. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Kein problem Boba 15:03, 25. Apr 2007 (CEST) Hehe, 333 edits! Schnapszahl! Mal sehen, wie lange ich bis 444 brauche... ;-) MfG Kyle 14:03, 26. Apr 2007 (CEST) : Ach das geht ja schnell ;-)-Yoda41 Admin 16:21, 26. Apr 2007 (CEST) Du, Joda, mal zum Jediismus: Ist das Babel nur'n Joke, oder wie? Und wenn nicht, wie äußert sich diese Religion? Du kommst mir nicht wie jemand vor, der sein halbes Leben auf dem Gebetsteppich verbringt ;-) (die Frage war schon ernst gemeint!) MfG Kyle 19:55, 26. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Naja also das Babel ist vielleicht so halb ernst gemeint. Ich mach mir eigendlioch nicht viel aus religion. Ich bin zwar katholosch getauft, aber auch Biologe und kenn daher faßt alle antworten und brauche daher keine Götter um mir Irgendwelche phänomene zu erklären. Aber den Jediismus find ich ganz lustig.mfg--Yoda41 Admin 07:48, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Ok, wollts nur wissen. Interessiert mich, der Jediismus, auch wenn ich selbst in Naturwissenschaften gut bin. Danke Kyle 15:23, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) Battle for Endor Hast du auch gerade auf Kabel 1 den Film mit den Ewoks gesehen? E.B 14:49, 29. Apr 2007 (CEST) :ne hab ich nicht, welcher war das denn??--Yoda41 Admin 14:50, 29. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Wie jetzt da kommt n SW Film im TV und du sagst mir nix Erik? das find ich aber jetzt nit so mandalorianisch^^ Boba 14:55, 29. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::Ja ich wollte diese Ewokfilme auch mal sehen, aber ich glaub die sollen ziemlich schlecht sein ;-)--Yoda41 Admin 14:56, 29. Apr 2007 (CEST) Das war auch eher ein Kinderfilm, der nur im Star Wars Universum spielt. Ich habe in nur zum Teil gesehen und habe erst mittendrin eingeschaltet. Deswegen habe ich nicht bescheid gesagt. Ich fand ihn aber ganz putzig. E.B 15:02, 29. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Ich habe denn Film auch schon mal gesehn. Das ist zwar ein Kinderfilm aber der schockt total.Gruß! --Der Heilige Klingone 15:47, 29. Apr 2007 (CEST) Karawane der Tapferen war das oder? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 15:49, 29. Apr 2007 (CEST) Der wo die Ewoks und die Kinder in die Höhlereingehen, um die Eltern aus dem Käfig dieses Untiers zu befreien. E.B 15:51, 29. Apr 2007 (CEST) Das ist Karawane der Tapferen. Ich fand de´n auch ganz lustig! Reicht aber närtürlich nicht an die Star Wars Filme I-VI ran. Übrigens das Untier heißt Gorax! :) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 16:03, 29. Apr 2007 (CEST) Benutzerliste und Jedipedianer Kategorie Sag mal, seit wann wird man denn wenn man links auf "Benutzerliste" geht nicht direkt zu den Jedipedianern weitergeleitet? Habe ich was verpasst? Seit wir die Kategorie hier eingeführt haben, wurde man wenn man das anklickte direkt zur entsprechenden Kategorie weitergeleitet.E.B 12:54, 4. Mai 2007 (CEST) : Das ist seit heute morgen wieder so. Zu mehr infos, sieh mal unter Jedipedia Meldungen nach.mfg--Yoda41 Admin 12:56, 4. Mai 2007 (CEST) Könnte man die Benutzerliste nicht auch mehrspaltig anlegen und nach Alphabet unterteilen, wie das mit den Jedipedianern? Mir würde das besser gefallen, diese ellenlange Liste ist nicht wirklich gut, finde ich. MfG Kyle 20:45, 8. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Ich glaube das gibt die Software nicht her.--Yoda41 Admin 21:04, 8. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::Schade! Na gut, danke. Bis dann. MfG Kyle 21:56, 8. Mai 2007 (CEST) :::Bitte! Das selbe Thema wird aber glaube ich zur Zeit auch woanders diskutiert, mal sehen, was da noch passiert.--Yoda41 Admin 21:57, 8. Mai 2007 (CEST) Hallo Yoda, mir ist gerade aufgefallen, dass dieses Bild 50px von dir keine Quellen hat. Und noch was positives: Die Lego Animationen sind super! (könnte ich auch mal versuchen...). Cody 07:53, 17. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Ja danke für das Lob! Und es gibt noch einige Bilder ohne Quellen.--Yoda41 Admin 11:06, 17. Mai 2007 (CEST) Abwesenheit Wollte nur bescheid sagen, dass ich von Freitag bis Sonntag nicht online sein werde und damit nicht zu erreichen bin.--Yoda41 Admin 11:08, 17. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Ok dann bist du aber am Montag wieder in alter frische am Werk Jango 11:15, 17. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::Natürlich!!--Yoda41 Admin 11:26, 17. Mai 2007 (CEST) :::Verflixt! Was werden wir bloß ohne dich machen? Bild:;-).gif Du kommst ja schließlich wieder. Vielleicht findest du ja in der Pause sogar noch etwas frische Inspiration... MfG Kyle 13:12, 17. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::::So, bin wieder da ;-). Werde mir ab morgen mal ansehen, was hier so passiert ist!!--Yoda41 Admin 21:41, 20. Mai 2007 (CEST) :::::Cool das du wieder da bist Yoda41, ich mach dirs übrigends nach, ab Freitag bin ich bis Montag weg, kann man aber auch auf meiner disku nachlesen. Gruß Boba 23:24, 20. Mai 2007 (CEST) Killerewok Hallo Yoda41! ich habe den Artikel Simon der Killerewok umgestaltet. Vielleicht kann er so stehen bleiben. Schau ihn dir bitte mal an! Gruß--Opi-Wann Knobi 15:26, 25. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Ja ist ok so!--Yoda41 Admin 20:17, 25. Mai 2007 (CEST) Fan Art Vandale Hallo Yoda41! Hier treibt sich eine IP rum die meiner meinung nach schon als Vandlae durch geht! Sie hat schon 3 Artikel geschrieben die eindeutig Fan art sind und einen der vom Hinhalt her Fan Art ist die Nummer ist 84.58.65.244! Könntest du die mal überprüfen??? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 21:21, 27. Mai 2007 (CEST) :jo, mach ich.--Yoda41 Admin 21:22, 27. Mai 2007 (CEST) Move-Rechte Hallo Yoda. Ich wollte vorhin einen Artikel verschieben und merkte auf einmal, dass ich es gar nicht kann. Nach kurzer Recherche fand ich heraus, dass man dazu Move-Rechte besitzen muss. Nun wollte ich mal fragen, was man machen muss, oder welche Voraussetzungen man mitbringen muss, um diese Rechte zu bekommen. Gruß Altaïr 22:04, 28. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Du bekommst sie auf jeden Fall!! Man muss halt nur ne Zeit lang dabei sein und kein Vandale sein ;-) Wende dich einfach an Premia, der kann das einstellen.--Yoda41 Admin 22:06, 28. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::Danke für die schnelle Antwort. Altaïr 22:08, 28. Mai 2007 (CEST) :::P.S. Ich wollte noch fragen, ob ich dich in meine Freunde-Liste eintragen darf? Altaïr 22:11, 28. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::::Klar machen wir! Und für schnelle Antworten sind die Admins ja da ;-) mfg--Yoda41 Admin 22:16, 28. Mai 2007 (CEST) :::::Danke. Altaïr 22:25, 28. Mai 2007 (CEST) Bildschirmgröße Ich habe eine Frage zu meiner Benutzerseite und brauche die Hilfe von so vielen Jedipedianern wie möglich: Es geht um die Babelliste auf der rechten Seite meiner Benutzerseite. Ben Kenobi hatte mich vor ein paar wochen darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass bei seiner Bildschirmeinstellung die Babelliste links neben der Infobox stand. Ich hatte sie so eingestellt, dass sie nach meiner Bildschirmauflöung genau unter der Infobox stand, dabei aber nicht bedacht, dass es auch andere Bildschirmgrößen geben könnte. Anschließend habe ich einen recht großen Sicherheitsabstand gewählt, den ich nun wieder minimieren möchte, da es nicht so ideal aussieht. Daher würde es mich interessieren, wie viel platz bei euch zwischen meiner Infobox und der Babelliste ist. vielen danke, mfg.--Yoda41 Admin 22:27, 28. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Hallo Yoda41, bei mir beträgt der Abstand zwischen Infobox und Babelbox exakt 10,8 Zentimeter (Auflösung 1024x768)! Gruß! RC-9393 22:31, 28. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::Ok danke RC, das ist schonmal weniger als bei mir, ich hab 12 cm.--Yoda41 Admin 22:34, 28. Mai 2007 (CEST) :::Gemessene 2 cm bei einer Auflösung von 1440x900. Altaïr 22:38, 28. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::::Bei mir sind es genau 4,00 cm bei einer Auflösung von 1280 x 1024! Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 22:39, 28. Mai 2007 (CEST) :::::Ich hab 4,02 cm gemesen bei ner Auflösung von 1280 x 1024 Pixel und nem 19 zoll TFT Bildschirm (OK das mit dem TFT tut voll nix zur sache, aber ich wollte ein bisschen prahlen^^) Jango 22:47, 28. Mai 2007 (CEST)P.S. Ani wo du gerade da bist könntest du Altaïr ja die Move rechte geben Okay, ich habe ihm Move-Rechte gegeben. Wusste ja nicht, dass er welche wollte... Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 23:02, 28. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Vielen Dank. Gruß Altaïr 23:03, 28. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Also wenns bei Altaïr nur 2 cm abstand sind bleibt mir nicht viel um diesen zu veringern, dann muss es halt so bleiben ;-(. Und wegen den Move rechten, können die auch die anderen Admins vergeben?? ich dachte das kann nur premia?--Yoda41 Admin 08:22, 29. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::ja das können außer Premia noch Obi-Wan K., Little Ani und RC-9393 auch (jedenfalls konnte RC das, ob er es jetzt noch kann weiß ich nicht).Genau genommen können alle benutzer die in der Bürokratengruppe sind das, wenn du ein Bürokrat wärst könntest du das auch, aber du bis nur ein sysop bzw Admin ;) Gruß Jango 10:57, 29. Mai 2007 (CEST) Deine Artikel Du hast eine (wirklich beeindruckende) Liste mit deinen Artikeln angelegt. Wenns dir nichts ausmacht würde ich dir beim verlinken (diese eckigen Klammern machen) helfen. Inaktiver Benutzer 09:58, 2. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Also mir macht das gar nichts aus, ich hatte vor das Schrittweise zu erledigen weil ich kein bock habe dass 500 mal an einem Stück zu machen ;-). Wenn du mir helfen willst und die Zeit dazu hast, dann gerne --mfgYoda41 Admin 12:01, 2. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Mach ich gerne...ich schreibe z.Z. sowieso keine Artikel. Inaktiver Benutzer 12:05, 2. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Habs fertig^^. Wenn du irgendwann nochmal sowas machst sag bescheidt. Inaktiver Benutzer 12:49, 2. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Danke Darth ;-)--Yoda41 Admin 13:24, 2. Jun 2007 (CEST) Danke Vielen Dank für deine Nachricht! hoffentlich is es ok das ichs hier hin schreib. Da ich mich sehr für die Lichtschwertformen interessier werd ich mich drum kümmern, dass sie inhaltlich und qualitativ verbessert werden. Ansonsten würd ich gerne Übersetzungsarbeit leisten, wenn das ok is. Ich hab noch eine Frage zu den Bildern. Ich bin mir nich so sicher wo ich die herbekomm, und bescheid weiß wegen copyright un so. Könnt ich jetzt die aus dem jedipedia, wikipedia, wookiepedia problemlos benutzen? Makashimaster 22:11, 2. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Also diskussionen werden normalerweise auf der Seite weitergeführt, wo sie begonnen haben, damit man sie nachher besser verfolgen kann. (ist aber nicht schlimm). Zur übersetzungsarbeit: Das wird nicht so gerne gesehen, da sich so fehler einschleichen. Und zu den Bildern: Die, die schon in die Jedipedia hochgeladen sind, kann man auf jeden fall verwenden. Bei neuen, immer quellen angeben.--Yoda41 Admin 22:16, 2. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::ok danke für die tipps, man merkt echt das ich neu bin, zur Übersetzungsarbeit werd ich auf jeden aufpassen, spreche also liber von gekoppelter übersetzungs und quellarbeit^^ Makashimaster 22:20, 2. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::nach Bearbeitungskonflikt: :::Zum Thema Übersetzungen möchte ich noch anmerken, dass die Wookiepedia nicht als Quelle genohmen werden darf, da dies keine offizielle Quelle ist. Einzigst StarWars.com die offizielle Star Wars Seite darf als Quelle benutzt werden, da die Seite auf englisch ist muss zwangsläufig übersetzt werde ;). Zu den Bildern ,öchte ich noch hinzufügen, dass man die Quellen angeben muss in denen das Bild auch vorkommt. Also wenn du ein Bild aus einem Comic nimmst musst du den Comic auch als Quelle angeben. Von der WP kann man auch Bilder holen, allerdings müssen diese auch mit den Quellen belegt werden aus denen die Bilder sind. Es reicht also nicht, wenn man als Quelle Wookieepedia angibt. Meistens ist es jedoch so, dass die Bilder dort auch mit Quellen belegt sind, also kann man die auch übernehmen, die sind halt nur alle auf englisch. Boba 22:25, 2. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::ok geht klar, vielen Dank! Makashimaster 22:28, 2. Jun 2007 (CEST) Abstimmung zum lesenswerten Artikel Der Artikel "Schlacht von Muunilinst" wurde nun noch einmal stark überarbeitet. Bitte lies noch mal und denke über dein hässliches Minus noch einmal nach. E.B 20:45, 7. Jun 2007 (CEST) :ok mach ich ;-)--Yoda41 Admin 21:11, 7. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ich habe auf deine Anregung jetzt noch was an der Sprache getan. Ich weiß allerdings nicht, ob es so sehr viel besser ist. Vielleicht entspricht der Artikel jetzt mehr deinen Anforderungen. E.B 15:16, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Ok, ich les ihn nochmal ;-)--Yoda41 Admin 13:36, 9. Jun 2007 (CEST) Danke Yoda41. War ne Menge Arbeit. mit neun Fürstimmen ist der aber so gut wie durch, oder? E.B 13:53, 9. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Ja, eigentlich war der auch schon mit 5 Pros durch ;-)--Yoda41 Admin 13:55, 9. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Mit 5 Stimmen hat kann er die Abstimmung sogar gewinnen. Ein Artikel braucht mindestens 5 Stimmen, damit ein Ergebnis vorhanden ist, und er brauch mindestens drei Prostimmen mehr als Kontrastimmen. Soll heißen 2 Kontras und 3 Pros und er hat bestanden, Wenn dein Artikel jetzt nicht innerhalb der nächsten tage 7 Kontras kriegt, dann hat er bestanden und er kriegt ein Häkchen. Boba 13:58, 9. Jun 2007 (CEST)(nach bearbeitungskonflikt);) Hä? Wenn er 3 Prostimmen mehr als Kontrastimmen braucht, dann hat er mit 2 Kontras und 3 Pros aber nicht gewonnen. Dann braucht er für die 2 Kontras ja 8 Pros. Also könnte man meinen Artikel mit den 9 Fürstimmen schon mit 3 Gegenstimmen aushebeln. E.B 14:08, 9. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Stimmt, ich hab mich vertippt :P Boba 14:13, 9. Jun 2007 (CEST) (nach bearbeitungskonflikt) Vandale Die IP mit der Nummer 84.137.228.108 betreibt Vandalismus. Sie hat den Artikel Der Rasende Falke erstellt der auch prompt einen Löschantrag bekommen hat. Sperrst du sie bitte, danke schonmal im Voraus. Boba 10:41, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) : Mach ich, wenn es nicht schon jemand anders erledigt hat ;-)--Yoda41 Admin 13:20, 9. Jun 2007 (CEST) *Jo Yoda41, sperr mal die IP die gerade Vandalismus betieben hat, unter anderem auch auf deiner Benutzerseite, habs schon revertiert, aber die beleidigt zudem auch noch andere Beutzer und daher ist eine Sperre mehr als gerechtfertigt Jango 12:34, 12. Jun 2007 (CEST) **Ah haste schon getan, hab ich nit gesehen Jango 12:35, 12. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Jo ist erledigt, aber danke für den Hinweis. Und danke fürs revedieren ;-)--Yoda41 Admin 12:36, 12. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Kein Problem was meinste woher ich den Spitznamen her hab, der meinen Namen auf Little Anis Seite ziert Jango 12:51, 12. Jun 2007 (CEST) Gewinnspiel Ich hatte Premia um Wochenranglisten Gebeten. Er sagte, er würde das mit euch abklären. Was ist denn nun? E.B 13:29, 9. Jun 2007 (CEST) : Wir sind gerade darüber am beraten. Es kann sein, dass ihr nichts erfahrt, damit es spannend bleibt, es ist aber noch nichts entschieden.--Yoda41 Admin 13:31, 9. Jun 2007 (CEST) OK. Du hast übrigens zwei Überschriften hier drüber noch nichts dazu gesagt. (Schlacht von Muunilinst) E.B 13:34, 9. Jun 2007 (CEST) Artikel "Familie Derida"" Hallo Yoda41! Du hast bei dem Artikel Familie Derida "Duenna" in "Duenna Derida" umbenannt. Bist du dir sicher, dass sie Derida hieß? Ich habe im Buch nichts gefunden und so wie ich es in den anderen Familien Stammbäumen in der Jedipedia gelesen habe, bekommen die Kinder meist den Nachnamen des Vaters. Kann man eigentlich jeden beliebigen Ausschnitt aus den Star Wars Filmen in Artikeln oder Benutzerseiten als Bild verwenden? Ist das mit dem Copyright vereinbar? Weil ich will auf meine Benutzerseite gerne ein paar Bilder stellen... Gruß, --Yoda 21:02, 9. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Ja es ist aber auch gänig, dass die Frauen den namen ihres mannes annehmen. Ihr Mädchenname ist hingegen unbekannt. Zu den Bildern: Wenn die Bilder schon hochgeladen sind, kann man sie auch überall verwenden.mfg--Yoda41 Admin 21:16, 9. Jun 2007 (CEST) Kannst du mir helfen? Hallo Yoda41! Ich habe einen Artikel verfasst. Leider war ich zu der Zeit nicht eingeloggt und deshalb ist als autor jetzt meine IP genannt. Kannst du als Administrator nicht irgendwie den Artikel, den ich von meiner IP aus geschrieben habe löschen und die zweite Version als Neuer Artikel bezeichnen? Als Beweis, dass ich wirklich den Artikel geschrieben habe, kann ich dir mit meiner IP was in deine Diskussion schreiben. ich kanns dann halt nicht signieren, aber du kannst es ja wieder löschen. Kanns du mir helfen? Weil ich hab bisher noch keinen so langen Artikel geschrieben und würde ihn gerne auf meiner Seite auflisten. --Yoda 18:44, 11. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Du kannst ihn auch so auflisten, du weisst ja das du ihn geschrieben hast. Wir glauben dir da natürlich auch. Nehm mich zum Beispiel, auf meiner Seite habe ich meinen ersten Artikel auch aufgelistet, da war ich auch nich eingelogt, gebe ihn aber trotzdem an. Is doch keine Schande, wenn man mal nich eingelockt war ;) Jango 18:49, 11. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ah gut! Die doppelten Links kommen daher, das ich dachte, dass der Artikel lang genug ist, so dass man doppelte links verwenden darf. Ich mach sie auch wieder weg... aber nicht mehr heute. Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag.--Yoda 18:53, 11. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Naja, das würde gehen, wenn wir den artikel löschen und du ihn dann angemeldet nochmal erstellst. Aber wirklich Sinnvoll ist das glaub ich nicht.mfg--Yoda41 Admin 22:14, 11. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Wenn er unbedingt will kannst du das ja eben machen...ist ja nicht so aufwändig. Er muss nur den Inhalt kopiern, du löscht und er setzt neu ein...er wills ja für die Statistik. Inaktiver Benutzer 22:23, 11. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::Er hat den Artikel unter seinem Namen erstellt, nur das ganze geschriebene, hate er als IP, schaut euch mal die versionen an, dann wisst ihr was er meint. Jango 22:47, 11. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::::Um welchen Artikel gehts eigendlich?--Yoda41 Admin 22:48, 11. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::::Melida/Daan um den hier Jango 23:18, 11. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::::::Also wenn es nicht sinnvoll ist, dann nicht. Jango hat ja Recht, dass ich den Artikel schon eingeloggt erstellt habe, blos den eigentlichen artikel unter der IP geschrieben habe. Gruß, --Yoda 16:06, 15. Jun 2007 (CEST) Kopieren von Top 50 Bearbeiterliste Kann ich die Top-50-Bearbeiterliste auf meine Seite kopieren? Gruß, --Yoda 21:04, 12. Jun 2007 (CEST) : Ja, du musst aber den code :'useredittopten>50 einklammern--Yoda41 Admin 21:39, 12. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Was ist eigentlich der Sinn dieser Liste? Auf Bobas Disku steht, dass jeder der drauf ist bei Abstimmungen mitmachen darf...allerdings fasst seine Liste 91 User. Inaktiver Benutzer 10:27, 13. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Ich antworte mal, der Sinn dieser Liste ist mir zwar auch nicht ganz klar, jedoch ist es schön zu sehen wo man gerade steht, auch erfreut sich diese Liste großer beliebtheit, die Liste von Boba wo stheht das diese Benutzer die darauf erscheinen, 50 edits oder mehr aufweisen, diese 50 Edits sind nötig, das ein Benutzer bei den lesenswert und exzellent Kandidaturen mitstimmen kann, dies wurde eingerichtet, damit es nicht mehr vorkommt, das sich Benutzer anmelden dann bei einer Kandidatur abstimmen und dann nix mehr machen. Gruß Jango 12:27, 13. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::Danke für die Antwort. Inaktiver Benutzer 13:27, 13. Jun 2007 (CEST)